


No Escape

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Kidnapping, Rose to the rescue, S. 2 Spoilers, blood tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose had personally rescued Luisa from the hands of Mutter's German henchmen?</p><p>Spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. So feel welcome to leave me more! 
> 
> This is not really in the spirit of Christmas at all, but I finished it today, so consider it my Christmas present to this amazing fandom none the less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Luisa had been lightly dozing, more drifting in and out of consciousness than actual sleeping. She was still bound to the chair, and no matter how soft the ties were, her constant tugging on them had bruised and chafed her wrists and ankles. Her shin was colored a deep purple and throbbing painfully. She was hungry, thirsty and she was sure her hair was a mess. All in all, she wasn’t feeling too hot.

It had been a while since she had seen or heard from her captors. She still didn’t understand a word they were saying but she was certain they weren’t working for Rose. Rose would never let anyone hit her, for any purpose. She was convinced of that fact. And it was the last bit of strength she had left. Because if Rose was behind this, she didn’t think she could go on.

She knew it was ridiculous and backwards, but she still loved Rose. And she believed Rose loved her. And if this was her doing, that meant that the one thing in the whole world she was sure of, was also a lie. And she couldn’t stand the thought of that. So she was hoping it wasn’t Rose, but if it wasn’t Rose, that meant she might actually be in danger, and that thought didn’t really make her feel any better.

Just as the world started to fade to black. A loud noise startled her awake. She strained against her bonds, because she recognized that noise and it didn’t bode well for her. The loud pops of the gunshots echoed through the cavernous space, making Luisa shrink further into herself.

She had no idea what was going on, if she was going to be rescued or killed. And there was nothing she could do but stare at the door in front of her in fear and hope that whoever came through wouldn’t pull the trigger on her. She didn’t dare call out, too uncertain of the situation that was playing out beyond her field of vision.

Eventually the gunshots stopped. Luisa took a shaky breath, wishing she could wipe her tears away instead of letting them dry on her cheeks. She briefly wondered if everyone was dead and if she would starve in her cell, but those thoughts dissipated when she heard someone turn the key on the other side of the door.

She held her breath, more tears streaming down her face. Her vision was slightly blurry as a result of her tears and as such she didn’t immediately recognize the person who walked through the door.

‘Luisa, are you okay?’ a familiar voice said, as the person it belonged to kneeled in front of her.

She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears. She didn’t recognize the dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, she didn’t recognize the skintight black clothes. But she would know those blue eyes anywhere.

‘Rose?’ she asked, her voice squeaky and shrill from disuse and surprise.

‘It’s me.’ Rose smiled, skillfully undoing the ties that kept Luisa bound to her chair.

‘What are you doing here?’ Luisa asked, certain she must be dreaming as the ties fell away from her wrists and she could move freely.

‘Getting you out of here,’ Rose said, frowning as she took in the bruises on her wrists and legs.

It was then that Luisa noticed the fine spray of blood covering Rose’s face. She had mistaken them for freckles at first but the color was all wrong and there was a fine line of blood dripping down from her hairline.

‘It was you. Your gunshots I heard,’ Luisa said.

‘Yes, they were. But we have to hurry. She won’t let us get away this easy,' Rose said. ‘Can you walk?’ she asked, holding out her hand for Luisa to take.

Luisa wished she could say she hesitated in taking it. It would prove she wasn’t a complete wreck or totally insane. Rose had just shot people, possibly killed them, like she had others before. But she had come for her, risking her own life in the process to save her. And it really was kind of romantic. So Luisa took Rose’s outstretched hand and let the other woman pull her to her feet.

Her legs, no longer used to holding her weight, buckled beneath her and she fell into Rose’s arms.

‘Hey, it’s okay. I got you,’ Rose said, a warm smile on her face, her hands moved to rub Luisa’s bare arms as she slowly got used to standing.

Luisa was trying to ignore the feeling of Rose’s skin on her own, as it was not making standing up any easier. She made an impulse decision and wrapped her arms around Rose’s middle, hugging her tightly. Her head resting against Rose’s shoulder. ‘Thank you for saving me.’

Rose was tense for a second before wrapping her own arms around Luisa’s shoulders, returning the hug. ‘I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you,’ Rose said, her voice calm and warm, steadying Luisa just as much as her firm grip did. ‘But you aren’t safe yet, let me get you out of here first. And you wouldn’t be thanking me if…’

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelled as she saw a guy step into the room, brandishing a lethal looking gun which would soon be pointed at them.

Rose, reacting immediately to the panic in Luisa’s voice and her stiff posture, spun around, shielding Luisa as she pulled her gun from the waistband of her jeans.

Luisa heard a gun go off, followed by a pained groan.

‘He won’t be the last. Let’s go,’ Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand and pulling her along. Stopping momentarily to retrieve the gunman’s weapon. He wouldn’t need it anymore as he was laying on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

‘You didn’t kill him,’ Luisa said, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open a little as she let Rose lead her through the dim corridors of whatever building they were in.

‘I would never do that with you in the room,’ Rose said, not looking at her, her head swiveling as she tried to see everything at once.

Rose suddenly stopped walking, pressing her back against the wall, the arm across Luisa’s chest doing the same for her. Rose raised a finger to her lips, urging her to be quiet.

Luisa held her breath and listened as the rushed footsteps moved further and further away from them.

Rose grabbed her hand again and pulled her along. They silently made their way through the building, Rose kept the safety off her gun but she never let go of Luisa’s hand.

Luisa could see the light change, meaning they must be close to an exit. Rose peeked around a corner, pulling back quickly and cursing silently.

‘Wait here and be quiet,’ Rose whispered, leaning in to quickly press a kiss to Luisa’s lips. The pressure was gone as soon as it came and Rose along with it. Luisa was still too stunned from the kiss to react to Rose stepping around the corner, pulling another gun from somewhere and firing repeatedly.

She heard shouts, grunts of pain and more gunshots. She was worried for Rose, because it sounded like she was outnumbered at least three to one, if not more.

Once the gunfire stopped she desperately wanted to call Rose’s name. She wanted to know if Rose had been shot, was bleeding, dying even. But she didn’t want to give herself away. In her fear, she hadn’t heard him sneak up on her, Luisa only realized he was there when he put the cold steel of his gun against her temple.

 _‘Quiet, or die,'_ he hissed in a heavy accent.

Luisa swallowed, her eyes falling closed. She was going to die, Rose was going to die, if she wasn’t already.

Her captor dragged her around the corner, one arm around her throat, making it hard for her to breathe, and the other pressing the gun against her head.

Rose was kneeling on the floor, going through the dead men’s pockets. She looked up when the man yelled something at her in German. Immediately jumping up and leveling her gun at him, but he was using Luisa as a shield, there was no way she could get a clean shot.

Luisa thought she saw something akin to fear flit across Rose’s blue eyes, but just for a moment, then it was all steely determination and anger.

Rose and her captor started speaking in rapid fire German, and Luisa didn’t understand a word of it. She didn’t know more than a few words of German, and the gun to her head didn’t help her concentrate.

It was only when the man pressed his gun that much harder against the side of her head and she yelped in pain, Rose yelled ‘stop’.

She slowly put her hands up, angling her gun away from them, her finger pointedly off the trigger. She kneeled down very slowly to put the gun on the ground.

‘I’ll do whatever she wants. Just let Luisa go,’ Rose said in English as she straightened back up, her hands still in the air.

 _‘Das war nicht die Ernennung,'_ the man said, his gun switching from Luisa’s head to Rose’s.

‘No!’ Luisa yelled as the German pushed her away.

Rose still stood in the center of the hallway, arms raised and completely defenseless against the incoming gunshot, but she didn’t seem afraid, she was smirking triumphantly at him.

Luisa closed her eyes just before the shot sounded, she heard a body drop to the floor and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, she was certain she was going to be next. She flinched when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

‘Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re safe,’ Rose said, smiling warmly as she helped Luisa to her feet.

‘How- how are you still alive?’ Luisa stuttered, checking Rose for injuries. She was a little bloodier than she had been before, but none of it appeared to be her own.

‘Help arrived.’ Rose smiled, motioning to the blonde woman who was leaning casually against the wall, checking her gun. When she noticed Luisa looking at her, she smirked.

‘Thanks for saving my life, again,’ Rose said to the blonde woman. ‘Now please make sure everything is taken care off here, while I get Luisa somewhere safe,’ she said, her voice calm and full of authority. The other woman just nodded before scampering off.

‘Let’s go,’ Rose said, turning back to Luisa, nothing left of the commanding voice she just used.

Luisa nodded, a little stunned that they were both actually alive and okay. She reached for Rose’s hand, needing something solid to hold on to, fearing it would all get away from her otherwise.

Rose smiled and squeezed her hand as they made their way to the exit.

Luisa blinked as the harsh sun shone into her eyes for the first time in days. She had no idea where she was but it was hot and humid and basically a lot like home. Rose led her through a maze of abandoned warehouses, until they reached a car.

‘Get in,’ Rose said, holding the door open for Luisa. As she was about to close it without getting in, Luisa panicked.

‘You’re not coming?’

‘I can’t. I’m sorry. The car will take you to the Marbella,’ Rose said, and she actually sounded regretful of this.

‘Rose, please. I just got kidnapped, almost shot. We nearly died! You saved me! You are the only person who can explain all this. Please don’t leave. I don’t think I can take it if you leave.’

Rose’s looked away from her, her jaw doing that thing it always did when she was upset.

‘I can take you somewhere, for a while. If you want,’ Rose said, almost nervously staring at her hands, awaiting Luisa’s answer.

‘You’ll be there?’ Luisa asked, her fingers enclosing Rose’s wrist, afraid the woman was going to leave her alone again.

‘Yes,’ Rose answered, her tone hopeful but with an edge to it, like she was certain she was making a mistake.

‘Take me there,’ Luisa said, smiling for the first time in days.

A smile broke across Rose’s face. ‘Just a moment,’ she said, disappearing from view presumably to talk to the driver about their altered destination.

Luisa tapped her fingers nervously on the leather interior of the car, waiting for Rose’s return. Now the adrenaline of their daring escape was wearing off, she noticed how tired she was and how much she wanted to sleep, to momentarily forget everything that had happened to her. But Rose was back, Rose had come for her, she was going with Rose. On the one hand it felt like a betrayal, to her father, her brother, her own morality, but on the other it had felt so good to be able to touch Rose, to see her, to _kiss_ her. And she realized she didn’t care anymore, Rafael hadn’t come looking for her. She doubted he even knew she was gone, and if he did, he would probably blame it on her drinking. Rose _had_ come for her guns blazing. Literally.

As Rose slid into the seat next to her, she knew what she wanted: she wanted Rose, she had always wanted Rose and she would probably always want Rose.

Rose smiled at her, gently combing her fingers through Luisa’s matted hair. Luisa reached out to capture Rose’s wrist, just like she had done almost a year ago, when the only problem was that Rose was married to her father, not that she was a wanted killer and drug-lord named Sin Rostro.

Rose didn’t shake her head like she did then, she just smiled and turned Luisa’s hand over so she was holding Luisa’s wrist. She gingerly stroked the bruised, red skin, anger momentarily flaring up. ‘I’m sorry, Luisa,’ she said, doing the same to her other wrist, gathering both of them in her hands, staring at the bruises as if just looking at them could make it all go away.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Luisa said, wiping at the blood on Rose’s cheek.

‘It is. She kidnapped you to get to me. You were hurt because of me. This _is_ all my fault. And it is another thing I can never make up to you,’ Rose said, her eyes shinier than normal.

‘Rose, you just saved my life by risking your own. And the only one at fault for kidnapping me is the woman who did. Who is she anyway? You keep referring to her as ‘she’.’

‘She is, well, I used to work for her, people call her Mutter, and she wasn’t too happy with me leaving the drug trade all those years ago and beginning my own business. She could never find me until all that business with the Marbella forced me to reveal myself. So she came after me, I evaded her for a while, but then I got word she had taken you, so I came back. When, when I took Mateo, to get the brooch back. I took him because I knew Michael would do anything to see him safely returned. I learned that from her, make it so that the other party can’t say no and you’ll always come out on top. So she did the same to me. She took you, the only thing that could get me back to Miami,’ Rose said, a sad smile pulling at the corners of her lips, her eyes tracing her fingers as she stroked the skin of Luisa’s wrists.

Luisa could feel more tears well up in her eyes. If you took out all the crime involved, it was insanely romantic..

‘I couldn’t let her hurt you,’ Rose continued. ‘I would never forgive myself. And now she hurt you anyway,’ Rose said, releasing Luisa’s wrists suddenly, as if her touch was poisonous.

‘It’s just bruises, Rose. They’ll go away, they barely hurt. You almost got killed for me. If you hadn’t come when you did, I am sure they would have killed me. I wasn’t too worried at first as they were really gentle with me, I actually thought it was you for a while.’

‘I would never keep you against your will. I wouldn’t,’ Rose said, a fire burning in her eyes.

‘I realize that now. I knew it wasn’t you as soon as they hit me,’ Luisa said, taking Rose’s face in her hands. Making her look her in the eyes. ‘Rose, even if it was your fault, which I firmly believe it isn’t, you risked your own life in more ways than I can imagine right now, you more than made up for it. I forgive you.’

‘You shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have gone with you. I’m dangerous Luisa, now everyone knows how much you mean to me, you’ll be in constant danger. They’ll be going through you to get at me.’

‘What better place for me to be than at your side then?’ Luisa smiled. ‘I want to run away with you.’

‘Luisa,’ Rose said, hesitance creeping into her voice. ‘You shouldn’t, it’s too dangerous. You will always be on the run. I kill people. I’m a bad person. You’re not. You should go back home. Live your life. Without me in it,’ Rose said, her voice soft.

‘I don’t want my old life back. I want you. And you just said I was in danger. You can protect me. And you’re not a bad person Rose. A bad person wouldn’t have risked her own life to save mine. I love you, I want to be with you. Please,’ Luisa said, her voice steady as she spoke, trying to convey how true they were, how much she felt them.

‘You don’t know what you’re saying,’ Rose said, pulling away from Luisa’s touch, refusing to meet her eyes.

‘I do. Rose, for the first time in months I am saying exactly what I want. And if you don’t want the same thing, just say that, but don’t blame it on me. Because I want you.’

Rose looked up at her then, her eyes shining with raw emotion and want. ‘I can’t say that. I _do_ want you. So much. I love you,’ she said as she closed the distance between them.

Luisa smiled into the kiss, and she momentarily forgot everything bad that had ever happened and just reveled in the familiar push and pull of their lips.

When they pulled apart, Rose was smiling too. She laughed as she wiped some of the blood that had transferred from her own face to Luisa’s away.

Luisa smiled back, they were a mess, they could both use a shower, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, prompts and exclaims of admiration are always welcome, you can leave them here or on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Merry Christmas and thanks for reading!


End file.
